Robin Romance
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: The school days of the Boy Wonders told through smut. Starting with Dick Grayson. Finishing with Damian Wayne.
1. Dick

Dick Grayson said goodbye to Alfred as he stepped out of the car. School: it meant getting up early, working all day and losing valuable training time. On the other hand, Girls. There was one girl that Dick couldn't get out of his head; she was so hot, no, more than that: she was stunning. Barbara Gordon was stunning.

All through Maths and Chemistry, he was unfocused. He couldn't concentrate because all he could think about was Barbara naked. She had to be the greatest looking girl he had ever seen. Barbara Gordon, even her name sounded beautiful.

Barbara sat in the principal's office in her sports kit. She felt underdressed in just a white t-shirt and shorts. _Really short_ shorts. He was shaking his head disappointedly. "This is the third time Barbara..." he was saying but she wasn't paying attention. She'd been dismissed for her PE lesson by the teacher after another of their... _arguements_.

"He's a sexist pig!" she protested. "I think it might be best if you spent your sports lessons in the library studying for now on." The headmaster stated firmly. Babs didn't protest; she liked the library more than the sports fields anyway; besides this gave her more time to think about _him_. Richard Grayson was the cutest boy in high school, he was a year below her but all the girls wanted him. He was rich, funny, good looking, and strong. He was sexy.

Dick leant back in his chair in the library, his eyes closed as his mind wandered. He had a free period. His eyes clicked open as he heard the door open, Bruce had trained him to notice the smallest of things. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Barbara in her tight white shirt that was just too short for her, and tiny white shorts that had risen up her thighs and plastered themselves there revealing as much of her legs as possible. It wasn't intentional. She'd just had sport clearly and her clothes were drenched in sweat. She caught him looking at her and smiled at him. "Damn..." he muttered.

It figured he'd be here. Not only was he super hot but he was a workaholic too, he was always studying. Babs suspected it was the way he was brought up in Wayne Manor. He looked down as she came near him. Was he embarrassed? Wishful thinking surely, he wasn't interested in her. She sat next to him. "Hi Dick," she whispered to him. He smirked.

The smirk was reflex action; in fact the majority of his personality seemed to flow from that smirk, the smirk he was famous for. It was the mischievous grin he flashed at all the girls but he'd had to force it for Babs, she always made him go weak in the knees. "Hi" he said quickly, hoping his nerves weren't showing.

Barbara was nervous now; she thought he liked her as a friend at least. "You don't mind me sitting here do you?" she asked anxiously. He shook his head. She breathed a sigh of relief. Dick swallowed. It was alright, he'd just have to play it cool. That usually worked for him. "Had enough of PE?" he asked, flashing his perfect teeth as he did so. She nodded, grinning.

Barbara mentally slapped herself. She was older, she needed to take control of the situation, and stop melting every time he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. "Yeah," she said. It was a start at least. "Much more fun in here with you," she added and immediately wanted to punch her brain. Why would she say that? Dick raised an eyebrow. Babs' heart missed a beat.

"What kind of fun?" he asked with a naughty smile as he stood up to put the book he had failed to read back on the shelf. She stood up and followed him. "You know... Fun." She said, also smirking deviously. Dick's heart was racing. She reached up and brushed her gorgeous orange hair back behind her ear. A Dick brought his hand back down from putting the book away, it brushed past hers and the contact of skin set a raging fire alight inside Dick, and in his pants.

They were so close now; Babs could feel every breath Dick took. He was breathing quite heavily, which was strange. Barbara figured she could get away with deep breaths since she'd come straight from sport but why would he..? She felt his hand touch hers and her breaths became deeper. She wanted him so bad now.

Dick's eyes were drawn to her perfect slim figure as she stepped closer towards him; He was pressed right up against the bookcase now. He took a chance and let his hand rest on her hip. She didn't pull away. Silently he slid his hands down her sides and over her thighs. She stifled a moan. Growing in confidence, Dick ran his hands back up her legs, over her rear and up her back until he reached her neck and shoulders then he pushed her head to his.

Their lips met tentatively at first but soon locked onto each other. He could make out every feature of her face now, those cute freckles dotted across the ridge of her nose, her perfect silk-like skin, her thin faint lips that seemed to disappear into her face, ever her emerald eyes before the lids dropped over them and she was lost in his embrace.

He was holding her to him tightly and she could feel him pressed against her inner thigh. His body was toned and muscled with his nipples now poking through his shirt against hers. She moaned as his hands passed back down her back and slid down her shorts.

Dick could hardly believe his luck as her shorts dropped to the floor. God, he hoped the librarian was going to busy elsewhere for a while. The bulge in his pants was unbearable and he groaned out as she reached down, her fingers stroking at his crotch while they unbuckled his belt. He lifted off his shirt and pulled at hers. Both shirts were discarded to the carpet below. He pawed at her breasts through her bra.

Babs felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She wanted to tell him how much she wanted him right now, how much she needed him, but the words caught in her throat. She tried again but this time was stopped by a shiver sent through her spine as he rubbed her panties. With one hand, he deftly unfastened her bra and gripped her boobs while the other slid under the fabric of her underwear and rubbed at her vagina. She ejected a loud and high-pitched moan as his fingers toyed with the walls of her pussy.

Dick could feel how hot she was downstairs and he longed to screw her. He dropped his underwear and directed his penis towards her vagina. He tugged aside her knickers and slid inside of her. Both hands now took to working her breasts. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders clinging on as he started to thrust.

She was orgasming as soon as he started to pick up the pace, fucking faster and harder with each thrust. She moaned out as he squeezed her boobs while his hips rocked against hers. Dick pressed her up against the bookcase, thrusting into her hard. He gripped her breasts tightly, his thumbs massaging the nipples while he screwed her. She felt him clench up and he slowed to a halt, grinding his cock hard into her pussy. Both of them moaned out as he came, ejaculating into her.

For a moment they just stood there in silence. Their lips locked together once more and they kissed passionately. Then they were interrupted by the shrieking sound of the school bell. Dick broke off and scooped up his clothes shoving them on as fast as he could. "Sorry!" he called after him as he hurried out of the library, "I've got to get to history!"


	2. Jason

Jason Todd sat twiddling his pencil at the back of Maths. God, he couldn't wait for this lesson to end. It wasn't that Mr Johns was bad, just that his next teacher was so much more interesting: Dr Isley. Dr Pamela Isley. She thought Biology, and there was no getting around the fact that: **she was fit**.

The bell rang, not a second too soon, and Jason brushed his books into his bag, jumping to his feet and hurrying out of the room, much to the dismay of Mr Johns who hadn't even finished his sentence. He had a habit of leaving his lessons unfinished because he lost track of time and the students always seemed very... eager... to get to Biology; Jason Todd in particular.

Jason was known as the class rebel and he had made his opinion of Dr Isley painstakingly clear. She was ridiculously hot and he was going to screw her. Even he didn't believe the second half. Most of the teachers didn't get on with Jason, Dr Isley did. He always seemed so polite and attentive in his lessons despite the other teacher's claims about theirs. In fact, Jason's eyes never left her for the full half-hour, even when he was supposed to be working.

Dr Isley wore a skimpy black shift-dress under her usual white lab coat and high-heeled shoes. The girls in the class scowled throughout the whole lesson as the boys they'd had their eyes on drooled over Dr Isley's long slender legs that protruded from the circular end of her tight-fitting dress.

As they scribbled away, the boy next to Jason turned to him and whispered: "Did you see the way she was looking at me? She wants it..." Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Gar," he snapped, "She was clearly looking at me." Garfield Logan grinned but looked downhearted. Jason smirked and patted his friend on the back, "Don't worry mate, Tara's into you." Gar looked up with a grin on his face, "Totally," he agreed, "And the goth girl next to her." He winked. Jason rolled his eyes again and returned his attention to Dr Isley

The bell rang and every male in the room groaned. Dr Isley laughed at their enthusiasm for her lessons. "Don't worry boys," she assured them, "I'm sure I'll see you all in house dodge ball this afternoon." Cheers filled the room as they shuffled out to break. Jason scowled. He wasn't allowed to take part in Dodge ball. He was too violent apparently. Instead he had to study, work on the projects Alfred had set him. Lucky him.

Jason bunked off the last ten minutes of school, leaving the library early and heading to the car park where Alfred would pick him up at the exact moment of the bell. He was always exactly on time, he was meticulous. Then he remembered. It was Monday. Alfred was off to England this week for his annual holiday, to see his family and indulge himself in endless visits to the theatre. Jason was sick just thinking about it. No, Bruce was supposed to pick Jason up today.

Bruce was never on time. If he showed up at all. Jason might as well start walking home now; it would be quicker than waiting for when Bruce showed up, if ever. Jason didn't want to walk all the way back to the manor so that meant he was stranded at school for the foreseeable future. What fun this would be. Of course he could try to pass the time by getting laid. He knew for a fact that several of the girls in his class were into him. Several of the boys too. He laughed out loud at that then quickly glanced around to make sure there was no-one there to hear him.

But then how could they resist him with his long brown hair, perfectly toned body and bad-boy attitude. Sally clearly wanted some from the way she went quiet whenever he was near and never quite met his eyes. A few remarks he'd heard Zoe say to her friends when she thought he couldn't hear her indicated she was pretty desperate too. Cheryl was far less subtle with her attention, often making flirtatious remarks or even directly coming onto him. Only a week ago she'd pinched his bum during Geography and sent him a cheeky wink. His thoughts drifted to Dr Isley.

He imagined her sitting on the end of a desk in her classroom, with her legs spread and wearing nothing but a thong. Her dress was discarded among the plants that littered her room. There was a naughty lustful smirk on her face as she beckoned him forwards with one finger. He obliged, and they instantly went at it like animals, him taking her hard and fast on the desk. Her flowing red hair wrapped around him, tickling his chest and warming his insides. She moaned out his name as he fucked her. "Jason..." she whispered into his ear. "Jason," she called out louder now as he hit a good spot inside her. "Jason!" she practically shouted as he came inside her.

He snapped back to reality as he realised she wasn't just calling his name in his imagination. She was right there in front of him. He hoped he hadn't gone red. He could easily have been as red as her scarlet locks.

She stepped towards him. Dressed in tight sports kit, she was _so_ hot. "I missed you in dodge ball," she said softly with a sympathetic smile on her face; she knew why he wasn't allowed to join in. In her red shirt and short blue shorts, her arms and legs were almost completely exposed. Her skin was pale and perfect. He wanted to reach out and touch it, stroke it, taste it. He imagined her legs up on his shoulders as he licked warm melted chocolate off her inner thighs. He could feel an erection growing and hoped it wasn't obvious. She cocked her head to the side, "Aren't you usually picked up around now." Jason nodded, struggling to speak.

"Alfred is out of town so Mr Wayne is supposed to be picking me up," he explained, choking on the words. She smiled kindly, "When do you think he'll get here." Jason went to check his watch, realised this joke would work much better if he was actually wearing one and looked back up into her sea-green eyes: "Next week." Dr Isley laughed.

"Well you're welcome to come and wait in my room until he gets here if he's going to be that long," she said with a slight chuckle. "Yes." Jason said straight away then tried to pretend it had been a cough and said: "Sure, if you'd like, I don't mind." She laughed again. "Come on then."

Jason sat at his desk with his chin resting on his hands as he stared distantly at Dr Isley. She worked away, marking test papers, without paying him any attention. She coughed. "I need a drink," she announced. "I'll give you a drink..." Jason muttered lustfully. "What was that Jason?" she asked looking up. "Nothing." She cocked her head to the side again. "Are you upset about not getting to play this afternoon?" Jason blinked. He'd completely forgotten about house dodgeball that afternoon. "Because I might be able to get the headmaster to give you another chance if you'd like." Jason nodded in response.

She was so kind and beautiful, if mildly obsessed with plant life. The whole room was filled with various shades of green growing from brown pots and cases of soil. He absentmindedly licked his lips as he thought of burying her naked in soil and then washing her down with buckets of water. She stood up. Jason's eyes followed her. "I'm going to get a drink of water and get changed. I'll be back soon." She smiled reassuringly. Jason's eyes released her.

She was true to her word and was back in 40 minutes. He looked up eagerly as she pushed open the door. Now she wore tight blue jeans with brown boots and a matching little brown jacket over a loose pink vest. "Doing alright?" she asked. Now that she was in her own clothes and out of school hours, Jason could see the country girl in her more clearly. Her long red hair draped down over her back. "Yeah, I'm good."

"I was thinking about your predicament," she started softly. It took Jason to remember what she was talking about. He was more in control of himself, not acting like a lovesick puppy anymore. He was back to school rebel Jason Todd. "If I asked the headmaster then I'm sure he'd let you rejoin the sport classes and competitions. But I'd have to be certain you were going to behave. You do understand that violence is wrong, don't you Jason?" Jason had to stop himself from laughing as he thought of his 'night-job.' "Of course," he answered quietly. "If I taught you that it was wrong then it would be no trouble at all." Jason's eyes flickered up to hers at that last remark. What did she mean by that?

"Stand up," she said with surprising authority. He did as he was told. "Come over here." Again he followed his instructions. "Turn around." His back was to her now. He felt her hands come down on his shoulders, her thumbs absentmindedly rubbing at the corners of his shoulder-blades. This moment felt good. He wasn't sure where it was going, but it was good. "Now bend over," she ordered. His heart missed a beat. "What?" He heard her sigh then with surprising force she pushed him forward, bending him over the desk in front of him. His hands gripped the edge of the table. Holding him down with one hand as the other pulled back. He closed his eyes in anticipation of whatever was about to come. She spanked him.

Her hand had lost its softness as it smacked into his butt briskly. His eyes widened. She spanked him again. Her hands glided up his back now until they reached his neck, rubbing gently. She was pressed right up against him now; he could feel her breathing on him. "Do you understand now?" she whispered into his ear. What Jason did understand was that this was the best thing that had ever happened to him, by far. "No." Jason grinned at her look of confusion. "Teach me." Her grin joined his and she spanked him again, harder this time.

She was still pressed right up against him as she spanked him again. He felt her hips pressing harder against him; she was softly rubbing herself on him, grinding gently. She smacked his ass again. Then her thumbs started to rub his butt as they had his shoulder blades earlier. "Was that a better explanation?" she asked, pressing her tongue against the back of his neck. He gulped. "Yes," he whimpered. "Good." And then she was gone.

Jason pushed himself up and turned around. She was standing there, as if waiting for something. "You've been a good boy Jason." Her lullaby voice floated to his ears. "Good behaviour should be rewarded."

Jason tentatively placed his hands on her hips then leaned into her face, their lips meeting in the middle. He caught himself shaking but stopped himself, taking control of his body. He was going to show her that she had chosen the right student. He worked her lips apart and their tongues danced in her mouth, plunging towards her throat.

He pressed her up against the whiteboard as his hands curled up the edges of her vest and pushed underneath. His fingers tickled her belly and his palms pressed against her abdomen. Before he knew it, he was groping Pamela Isley's boobs. They were firm and filled his hands. He was pushing her bra down and pinching her nipples when she moaned out. Damn that sounded good. He started to work them roughly. She pulled at his belt, unbuckling it and tossing it aside.

He let his hands drop down and pull at her jeans, unzipping them and slipping inside. She moaned out again as he rubbed her vagina. He pulled down his trousers and underwear revealing his cock. His fingers pressed against her entrance: "Teacher's been naughty..." he whispered as his tongue encircled her earlobe. Before she knew it she was bent over her desk, the test papers she'd been marking trapped underneath her. He was vigorously yanking down her jeans. "I'll have to put you in detention." He was a good student.

He spanked her once, not quite as hard as she had smacked his ass though. Now he rolled her underwear down her legs, his hands savouring her thighs as he did so. Then he rammed his cock into her ass.

What Jason Todd lacked in size and experience, he more than made up for in speed and enthusiasm. He screwed her over the desk, then under the desk, then up against the whiteboard, then against the window, then back over the desk, then on the desk. As his pounding came to a gradual stop, erupting into ejaculation, for the sixth time that evening, Pamela was coated in sweat and breathing heavily, her chest rising with each intake of breath.

"It's clear that Mr Wayne isn't coming Jason, I think that you'd better stay at my home tonight. Jason grinned as he pinned her down on the desk, his face pressed against hers, "You're in detention Dr Isley; you can't go home yet..." Then he started to thrust down yet again.

The next day, Jason was sat in Biology when the bell rang for the end of lesson, "Jason," Dr Isley called over to him, "Remember that extra tutoring we arranged for after school tonight." Jason smirked. How could he forget? Garfield nudged him gently, "You're totally in there," he whispered. "Oh, you have no idea," Jason replied confidently. He'd found it much easier to concentrate in Biology now that he no longer had to _imagine_ Dr Isley naked.

_One year and three days later Dr Pamela Isley went missing after a tragic accident. A year and a half on from that, Jason Todd was killed. Much to everyone's surprise the funeral was attended by known super-criminal: Poison Ivy._


End file.
